Cynthia Brimhall
Cynthia Brimhall (born March 10, 1964 in Ogden, Utah) is an American model, actress, and singer. She is perhaps best known for her nude pictorials in Playboy magazine as she was Playmate of the Month for October 1985. She also auditioned to be the newest Barker's Beauty on The Price is Right during it's 22nd season. Early Life, Playboy, Acting & Singing Career Native of Ogden, Utah. Cynthia was raised in a Mormon household and attended regular schools. While in High School, she met and instantly developed a close friendship with fellow student Luann Bambourgh. They instantly bonded over being misfits in a small town of deeply religious conformists and were more than determined to break free of their Mormon roots. After they graduated from High School, Cynthia and Luann packed their bags and made the move to Los Angeles with high hopes of booking modeling gigs. Brimhall, however, was more successful in booking modeling gigs and she first gained widespread public attention after she was selected to pose nude for the cameras of Playboy as she appeared in the October 1985 issue of the magazine as well as appearing in several Playboy videos and posing in a sizable number of special editions and additional nude pictorials of the magazine. After her success of posing for Playboy, the beautiful redhead soon turned her attention to acting as she portrayed foxy nightclub singer and secret agent Edy Stark in six low-budget action-packed pictures for director Andy Sidaris: Hard Ticket to Hawaii in 1987, Picasso Trigger in 1988, Guns in 1990, Do or Die in 1991, Hard Hunted in 1992, and Fit to Kill in 1993 as well as singing songs on the soundtracks for most of the low-budget films. Also, Cynthia wanted to further a career in music as she recorded a single titled When Will You which was produced by Grammy Winner Oji Pierce. ''Price is Right'' Audition After appearing 1993's Fit to Kill, the last low-budget film by Andy Sidaris, Cynthia moved on to take on other challenges. She learned that the television game show The Price is Right, during it's 22nd season on the air, was holding auditions to find a permanent replacement for 18-year veteran Barker's Beauty Dian Parkinson, who departed the series back in June. The beautiful redhead sent in her resume' and headshots and was granted an on-camera audition as she made her televised debut on (airdate) Friday, December 3rd (behind tryout model Cindy Margolis' stint). After her first stint of tryout appearances, Cynthia was invited back in beginning in March 1994 as she appeared for several weeks, appearing off and on, all the way until mid April. She was one of three tryout models that the show's producers liked the best and the other two being Mindy Kennedy Alvarez and Gena Lee Nolin, whom was selected as permanent model, as they were chosen to appearing in more episodes than the rest. Some fans have even speculated that Cynthia possibly would've become the chosen Barker's Beauty if they did not choose Gena Lee Nolin for the role. Trivia From August 2000 to September 2001, Cynthia starred in Skintight at Harrahs in Las Vegas. As of today, Cynthia makes her residence in Texas (believed to be Dallas). Gallery (Cynthia as a tryout model on The Price is Right, 1993-1994) Cynthia_s62.jpg Cynthia_s63.jpg Cyn049.jpg Cynthia_s57.jpg Cynthia_s55.jpg Cynthia_s71.jpg Cynthia_s72.jpg Cynthia_s74.jpg Cynthia_s75.jpg|with Rod Roddy cynthia_s20.jpg cynthia_s21.jpg Cynthia_s10.jpg Cynthia_s11.jpg Cynthia_s12.jpg Cyn115.jpg Cyn116.jpg Cynthia_s13.jpg Cynthia_s14.jpg Cynthia_s15.jpg cynthia_s03.jpg cynthia_s07.jpg cynthia_s09.jpg Cyn001.jpg cyn004.jpg Cyn007.jpg cyn009.jpg Cynthia_s76.jpg Cynthia_s77.jpg Cynthia_s78.jpg cynthia_s24.jpg Cynthia_s58.jpg cynthia_s59.jpg cynthia_s27.jpg Screen_Shot_2018-08-05_at_6.43.24_AM.png Screen_Shot_2018-08-05_at_6.43.57_AM.png Screen_Shot_2018-08-05_at_6.45.19_AM.png Screen_Shot_2018-08-05_at_6.46.06_AM.png Screen_Shot_2018-08-05_at_6.47.01_AM.png (Cynthia in promotional photos as Edy Stark in one of director Andy Sidaris' low-budget films: Guns in 1990) Cyndoordie.jpg Cynthia_Brimhall.jpg Cynguns.jpg 600full-cynthia-brimhall.jpg 600full-cynthia-brimhall2.jpg cynthiapose.jpg l_721903e7c20028a6ea8271e20e9b613f.jpg YouTube Videos *Cynthia's Demo Video "When Will You" *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIYIqhDcE0s Cynthia makes her Price is Right auditioning debut: December 3, 1993 (full episode w/ commercials)] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWlQTyoR8UQ Cynthia in swimsuits on The Price is Right] Category:Models Category:People Category:Playboy Models Category:Model Tryouts